Sing For Me
by Tomo Hikari
Summary: FujinxSeifer pairing. Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis try to put those two together. Chapter 4-The preparations is finished...
1. Default Chapter

***Sing For Me***  
  
----I----  
  
Rinoa: ".And remember when Zell's got into trouble because of Irvine?"  
  
Selphie: "Yeah! That time when Irvy made him steal hot-dogs saying it was free-for-all!"  
  
Quistis: "Ha ha ha! The look on his face!"  
  
As the three girl were laughing, Fujin got up and salute them.  
  
Fujin: "LEAVE"  
  
Quistis: "So soon?"  
  
Fujin: "YES"  
  
Rinoa: "Ok then, see ya later!"  
  
Selphie: "Buh-bye!"  
  
The white-haired woman walked out of the cafeteria with a sad look on her face. She usually enjoy those little chats with her friends. Fujin was very happy to know that the girls forgive her the past events. She's now sharing good moments with every one in the Garden. But something was bothering her.  
  
Rinoa: "Say, why does she look so sad?"  
  
Quistis: "I heard that Seifer's gone for a week to Edea's."  
  
Rinoa: "Oh. I see."  
  
Selphie: "Hum? I don't get it!"  
  
Quistis: "You mean you didn't noticed? She loves him!"  
  
Selphie: "Really? That's cool!"  
  
Rinoa: "I feel bad for her. Hey! Why don't we try to arrange something for them?"  
  
Selphie: "Pah-day!"  
  
Quistis: "Good idea! Selphie, you take care of the party. Rinoa, you're to convince Fujin to come over. you know what I mean?!"  
  
Rinoa: "Yup!"  
  
Selphie: "That'll be great!"  
  
The three girls leaved the cafeteria with big smiles. The short brunette headed to the Quad. She was so exited. Preparing an event for her friend make her feel really important. As a matter of fact, she didn't care if no one has ever done something like this for her. Fujin was now one of her closest friend, even though she don't talk that much, they understand each other.  
  
Selphie entered the Quad thinking of what kind of decoration would make it romantic. Suddenly, something kicked her out of her thoughts. She heard the strangest song but the coolest voice ever.  
  
Selphie: "A male's voice! How cool! Who is it?"  
  
The curious girl peeked in to discover a lively singing Zell. He was doing some cleaning. Probably got into trouble to be in such position, she thought. The voice was very clear and deep. Although, the lyrics were kind of strange.  
  
-What's tha madda you?  
  
-Gotta no respect?  
  
-Waddya think you do?  
  
-Why you look so sad?  
  
-It's not so bad.  
  
-It's a nice place.  
  
-Ah, shaddap your face!  
  
..  
  
Zell: "Selphie?"  
  
Selphie: "Hiya, Zell! That's quite a strange song you're singing!"  
  
Zell: "I know. My mom was always singing it to me. Sorry if I sound awful!"  
  
Selphie: "No! Not at all! You were perfect! The song is very. well."  
  
Zell: "I know what ya mean. `Weird` would be the word!"  
  
Selphie: "Yeah. Anyway. Say, do you wanna help me to prepare the next party?  
  
Zell: "What party? We just had the 5th anniversary SeeD's graduation ball."  
  
Selphie: "That one's gonna be a lot cooler! We're preparing a little welcoming to Seifer!"  
  
Zell: "Seifer! Count me out! I can't smell him right now!"  
  
Selphie: "Please! Fujin would be very grateful if we organize something like that!"  
  
Zell: "Oh. I see now. Ok, I'll do it. But only cuz it's for Fujin, ok?"  
  
Selphie: "Sure! Thanks!"  
  
As she were leaving, she turned back and asked him.  
  
Selphie: "What kind of mess did you get into to have such bad consequences?"  
  
Zell: "Wha? Hey! I'm doing this cuz I wanted to help! Geez."  
  
Selphie: "Oh really?"  
  
Zell: "Just shut up!"  
  
Selphie: "Ha ha! Later!"  
  
The brunette leaved the blond boy to is duty. She was daydreaming about the event that she has to prepare. Walking down the large corridor, she bumped into a tall, strong body. The girl raised her head to encounter big brown eyes.  
  
Selphie: "R-Raijin?!"  
  
Raijin: "You're the one who's taking care of the party, ya know?"  
  
Selphie: "How did you know that? How can you know that there'll be a party anyway?"  
  
Raijin: "Rinoa told me, ya know! I have something to tell you, ya know!"  
  
  
  
*Note: The song is not mine. You people sure don't know it. If you do, then you're 45 and older. It's a song that my mom have on an old disk. The title is "Shaddap your face" for the ones who want to hear it. Very funny! ^_^ See ya in the next chapter! 


	2. 

***Sing For Me***  
  
----II----  
  
Rinoa was heading to the library. Raijin told her that Fujin was there. The joyful girl was wandering if it was a good idea to tell Raijin about the party. What if he, somehow, he let Fujin know about it? He can be trusted but sometimes, he talks to much.  
  
Fujin was reading, alone in the small corner of the library. She seems so lonely, Rinoa thought. If only Seifer paid more attention to her. No doubt he would love her!  
  
Rinoa: "Fujin, can I seat next to you?"  
  
Fujin: "SURE"  
  
Rinoa: "Say, we're going to have a little meeting next Saturday. You know. with the new SeeDs graduate."  
  
Fujin: "BORING"  
  
Rinoa: "I know. Seifer told me the same thing. He don't have any choice though, he's the one who'll talk about next year's budget."  
  
Fujin: "THRUTH?"  
  
Rinoa: "Yeah. So, will you participate?"  
  
Fujin: "YES"  
  
Rinoa: "You know that you have to dress up special. There will be a little ceremony after."  
  
Fujin: "UNDERSTAND"  
  
Rinoa: "Good! Well, I have to prepare Squall's speech. See ya!"  
  
Fujin: "LATER"  
  
Rinoa walked out of the library. The eye-patched woman stood up. What kind of dress would suit her for that kind of ceremony. She has to go shopping. Fujin hated to go shopping. Maybe if somebody would come with her, it'd less boring.  
  
Rinoa is to busy with her work, Selphie surely is someone who's fun to be with, but Quistis has the same taste that she has.  
  
Fujin: "TOMORROW"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Quistis: "So, can I count on you?"  
  
Squall: "Yeah."  
  
Quistis: "It's really important that you keep it as a secret. If Seifer were to know about this, he'll run away."  
  
Squall: "Whatever."  
  
Quistis: "Thanks!"  
  
Squall: "You sure he won't get mad about all this?"  
  
Quistis: "Of course not!"  
  
Squall: "Ok. I'll see to it. I have to return to the cafeteria before there's no more hot-dogs."  
  
Quistis: "Ok! See ya!"  
  
Squall: "Bye!"  
  
As Squall was walking to the elevator, Rinoa stepped out of it. He put a little kiss on her lips. She smiled and hugged him. He smiled back while the door was closing.  
  
Rinoa: "So?"  
  
Quistis: "He's going to take care of Seifer for the little surprise-party!"  
  
Rinoa: "Cool! By the way, there's only two days left before Seifer's return!"  
  
Quistis: "I see. What about you?"  
  
Rinoa: "She feel for it! She thinks that we have some sort of meeting."  
  
Quistis: "Great!"  
  
Rinoa: "Oh! I almost forgot! Raijin said that Fujin could sing a song for Seifer! He gave me the score sheets."  
  
Quistis: "You mean. But how would we make her sing it?"  
  
Rinoa: "It's a song that she writhed for him. If it goes very good at the party, we just have to ask her to sing it on the stage!"  
  
Quistis: "How romantic! Ok, let's give it to Selphie."  
  
Rinoa: "k!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Selphie: "Upper, Zell! No! A bit more to the left!"  
  
Zell: "Geez! It's easy for you to say! You're not the one who's gonna fall out ev'ry &*%$ minutes!"  
  
Irvine was watching the scene, laughing. He was the one Selphie asked to be the DJ for the party. He loves it when she needs him for something. They're getting closer every day.  
  
Selphie: "That one is supposed to be next to the red one!"  
  
Zell: "Aaarg!"  
  
Irvine: "Don't mess up with the decoration or Sephy will kick your butt!"  
  
Zell: "You shut up! $%&*@! Ok! Is it fine here?"  
  
Selphie: "Perfect! Thanks!"  
  
Irvine: "Great! Now that you're done with Selphie, I need your help to connect every thing up. Would you put those speakers next to the stage?"  
  
Zell: "Wait a minute! Do I look like a dumb @ss bozo at your service? Who the heck told you I would help you?"  
  
Selphie: "I did! Cuz you are soooooo generous Zelly!"  
  
Zell: "Why me?"  
  
They continue working hard for the preparation. The evening was going to be very interesting with Zell's complains. Meanwhile, Rinoa and Quistis were heading for the Quad. They had prepared some invitations for the party. The two girls gave them to all the people who was interested in the event. Of course, only couples were invited!  
  
See ya at the next chapter! ^_^ 


	3. 

Ok. I just realised how short my chapters were. So I thought it'll be a good thing to make them last a little bit longer. ^_^ So here goes nothing! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
  
  
***Sing For Me***  
  
----III----  
  
  
  
The next morning, Quistis been woken up early by Fujin. As they were walking to the cafeteria, the white-haired woman tried to talk to Quistis about the shopping.  
  
Fujin: "FAVER"  
  
Quistis: "I should have known. That's why you woke me up that early?"  
  
Fujin: "YES"  
  
Quistis: "Go on."  
  
Fujin: "SHOPPING"  
  
Quistis: "Shopping? For what may I ask?"  
  
Fujin: "MEETING"  
  
Quistis: "Oh yes. You want to buy yourself a dress, am I right?"  
  
Fujin: "CORRECT"  
  
Quistis: "And, where do you want to go?"  
  
Fujin: "ESTAR"  
  
Quistis: "Good idea! In the meantime, I'll buy something too! How about we go in ten minutes?"  
  
Fujin: "YES"  
  
The two women got onboard the Ragnarok and departed for Estar. Fujin began to feel happy. Her friend will help her to find the perfect dress. Quistis layed down on a chair and fell asleep while Fujin was driving. Maybe it was too early for her, Fujin thought. She started to sing something. Quistis woke up but didn't open her eyes. She wanted to hear this. It's not every day Fujin is using complete sentences.  
  
I can see  
  
All the pictures  
  
Of white dreams  
  
That I keep inside my heart.  
  
I can ear  
  
All the songs  
  
Deep and true  
  
Coming out my mind.  
  
Do you-  
  
Estar Soldier: "This is the city of Estar. Would you please give your names?"  
  
Fujin: "Err, FUJIN AND QUISTIS"  
  
ES: "Okay, you have the rights to go on. Have a great day!"  
  
Fujin: "THANKS"  
  
Quistis: "Hum. Did I miss something?"  
  
Fujin: "NO"  
  
They landed the Ragnarok and exited to the city. The place hasn't changed at all. Estar was filled with weird ships and vehicles, as usual. Quistis kind of like that place because of the advanced technology. Fujin, on the other hand, didn't really like it. But she enjoyed walking on these blue and yellowish translucent streets.  
  
It was early noon when they reached the market area. It was the first time for Fujin in this part of the city. She was gazing at the high structure of each building. She looked like a little child who have never seen something so amazing before.  
  
Fujin: "GREAT!!"  
  
Quistis: "You know, nobody knows you here. You can talk freely."  
  
Fujin: "WELL. Okay."  
  
Quistis: "I know that you don't like to talk. I mean, you think that language is not the most important thing in everyday-life, am I right?"  
  
Fujin: "Indeed. My parents taught me how to speak well but, they never used to talk to me."  
  
Quistis: "Believe me, they taught you well! You sound better than Zell!"  
  
Fujin: "Ha ha ha ! You are so right!"  
  
Quistis: "Well, I'm a bit hungry. How about that little café for dinner?"  
  
Fujin: "Sounds good."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
When Selphie got up, a little piece of paper was pinned on her door.  
  
"Hi Selphie,  
  
I'm out with Fujin. We'll come back  
  
at the end of the day. Have fun!  
  
Quistis"  
  
Selphie grinned and walked to Rinoa's dorm. She softly knocks on the door. Rinoa was already dressed up and the little brunette gives her the note Quistis had left.  
  
Rinoa: "That's great! We have until then to fully prepare the Quad!  
  
Selphie: "Yup! But we're going to need extra help."  
  
Rinoa: "Don't worry!"  
  
Selphie: "Okay, meet ya at the cafeteria with everybody!"  
  
Rinoa: "K!"  
  
About twenty minutes later, Rinoa entered the cafeteria with Raijin. Selphie greeted them and invited them to sit down. They all decided who would do what during the day. Irvine and Zell were to take care of the audio system. Selphie and Rinoa were to finish the decorations and Raijin had to place the tables and the dance floor.  
  
Irvine: "Okay guys. After breakfast, let's start!"  
  
"Yeah!" They yelled at unison.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After their dinner, Quistis and Fujin headed to the shopping mall and entered a fancy clothes shop.  
  
Quistis: "Our lucky day! It's usually closed!"  
  
Fujin: "Hum."  
  
The eye-patched woman spotted a dress that might interest her. She looked at the price first. Not too high, she thought. It was a black robe, sleeveless with a black lacy bolero.  
  
Fujin: "How about that one? Is it too tight?"  
  
Quistis: "At least, it's not too short! I'm sure it'll look perfect on you, though. You should try it."  
  
Fujin: "Very well. "  
  
Clerk: "You want to try it? Please fallow me."  
  
Fujin entered the little cabin while Quistis was searching for her future dress. There was nothing really interesting but she finally found something cute. Suddenly, she heard a scream.  
  
Clerk: "Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful!"  
  
Quistis turned back and saw Fujin with her new look. Her jaw dropped down as she were staring at her. For the first time, she saw Fujin dressed like a woman.  
  
Fujin: "Does this really suit me well, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis: "I have only one thing to say.Magnificent! (You are so doomed Seifer!)"  
  
Fujin: "If you say so. I will take it."  
  
Clerk: "I'm sure your boyfriend will love it!"  
  
Quistis giggled and Fujin turned bright red. The white-haired woman rushed back into the cabin to change back into her usual clothes. The blue-eyed woman walk into another cabin and thought to herself that Fujin can be a very gorgeous woman when she wanted to. Maybe if she putted a little bit of make up sometimes.  
  
Quistis: "I found something for myself either!"  
  
See ya at the next chapter! 


	4. chapter 4

Ok, I have to apologies. It's been over 4 month ( I think ) since my last post. Very sorry. Well, I'm back! Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
***Sing For Me***  
  
----IV----  
  
They spent the rest of the day in Estar to search for some make-up and accessories for Fujin. Quistis enjoyed that day with her friend, she was thinking about how blind was Seifer. She thought to herself: " If I was him, I would have pined her on a wall and kissed her for a long time now!"  
  
Fujin: "Quistis…?"  
  
Quistis broke up her day dreaming to listen to her.  
  
Quistis: "Err, sorry, what were we talking about?"  
  
Fujin: "About… hum… well, I just wanted to ask… hum…"  
  
Quistis: "What is it? Go ahead, you can ask! I won't get mad or something!"  
  
Fujin: "OK… Well, it's about… about you and Seifer…"  
  
Quistis: "What?"  
  
Fujin: "Yeah, I've been wandering… Is there something between you and him?"  
  
Quistis: "Hell no! I thought for sure you'd know that by now! You mean, you think  
  
that I'm actually attracted by man? Gee! And I thought that all the Garden  
  
knew about that!"  
  
Fujin: "It's true!?! I thought it was just some… You're really are attracted by women?"  
  
Quistis: "Yes… Does it bother you?"  
  
Fujin: "No, not at all!"  
  
Quistis: "You scared me! Yes, I'm actually in love with Xu."  
  
Fujin: "What about her?"  
  
Quistis: "Were girlfriends, but I prefer not to yell it on roof tops…"  
  
Fujin: "I see… Well, I'm happy you have luck in love!"  
  
Quistis: "What about you?"  
  
Fujin: "Oh my gosh! Look at the time! We must go back before sunset!"  
  
Quistis: "Hey wait a minute- Oh, never mind…"  
  
Fujin was already far before she could say a word. They ran to go back at the Ragnarok. Quistis thought to herself that it wasn't a good idea to rush Fujin about her feelings.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Selphie: "We did a greeeeaaaaat job!"  
  
Rinoa: "Yeah! I'm exhausted! I sure hope it'll be a hit!"  
  
Irvine: "Don't worry! With my talent for music, I-"  
  
Selphie: "Yeah, we know that already! Anyways, Zell, Raijin, thanks for your precious  
  
help! I'm very satisfied of your work!"  
  
Zell: "Gee… well, even if I didn't say I would help, I…well… enjoyed that day."  
  
Raijin: "Me too, ya know! Everything for Fujin and Seifer, ya know! You're all great  
  
guys, doing this for them, ya know!"  
  
Rinoa : "You're kind hearted too, Raijin! Thanks for telling us about the song!"  
  
Selphie: "And I have an announcement! Zell's gonna sing something too! Isn't that  
  
right, Zell?"  
  
Zell: "Yeah, only cuz you asked for it… I'm not much of a signer."  
  
Irvine: "Don't worry! It'll be great! With my talent for music, it'll sound more than  
  
good!"  
  
Zell: "I guess I have to take this as a compliment… right?"  
  
They all started to laugh. It was supper time, now. Quistis and Fujin were probably about to come back from Estar soon. They all leaved the Quad and join the students already in the cafeteria to eat. Every things was going according to plan. Suddenly, Squall entered the cafeteria, running in their direction.  
  
Squall: "Is Quistis back yet?"  
  
Rinoa: "No. Why, is there something wrong?"  
  
Squall: "Maybe, Seifer just got here. He's going to get changed and coming right here.  
  
I just wanted to warn you, that's all."  
  
Selphie: "He's a bit early… well, we just have to make sure he's not gonna have the idea  
  
of visiting the Quad. No problem!"  
  
Zell: "Yeah, he's not interested in parties anyway…"  
  
Squall: "No, that's the problem! He just asked me if he could prepare a little ceremony  
  
for Edea's return to the Garden!"  
  
Selphie: "Bummer!"  
  
Rinoa: "Well, the party's tomorrow, you just have to tell him that there's renovations or  
  
something in the Quad. Tell him that it's not available till Monday! That's all"  
  
Squall: "Believe me or not, he wants the ceremony to be schedule tomorrow… And I…  
  
kinda forgot about your party and I said yes…"  
  
Selphie: "MEGA-BUMMER!!!!!"  
  
Squall: "I'm very sorry..."  
  
Irvine: "No big deal! Let me handle this!"  
  
He got up and walked out the cafeteria to the dormitory. Rinoa, in the other hand, ran out to see if Quistis and Fujin were arrived yet. If, somehow, Seifer invited her to his ceremony, she would know for sure that there's something wrong.  
  
Selphie: "I hope that Irvine's idea will work…"  
  
Squall: "I think I'm gonna give extra paperwork to Seifer… Maybe he will change his  
  
mind."  
  
Zell: "Good idea! But what about Fujin?"  
  
Squall: "I'll give her a small mission… something to deliver in Deling City or something  
  
like that-"  
  
Selphie: "FUJIN!!!! Quistis! It's great to see you two! How did the shopping went?"  
  
Squall: "I…err…hum… I have to go finish my… huh… speech for tomorrow!"  
  
Fujin: "RINOA?"  
  
Squall: "Yeah! Yeah! She started it, but I thought that I would finish it this time… Bye!"  
  
Quistis and Fujin sat at the table with their hot-dog plates. Selphie was laughing at the running Squall. For a moment, she thought she saw him blush! He's not good at lying, she thought to herself. While eating, Quistis talked about the great day they passed at Estar.  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
See ya at the next chapter!!! 


End file.
